Unconventional Meeting
by mkhrisxamar
Summary: How did you meet your boyfriend? Well, for Ann, their meeting is so unconventional and embarrassing that talking about it is making her blush.


**THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT THAT I CAME UP. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ASL SISTERS, YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED WITH THIS UNIVERSE SINCE IT HAS THE SAME UNIVERSE AS ASL SISTERS THOUGH THE SET UP IS DIFFERENT.**

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

ASL Sisters are daughters of the richest man in the world, Gol D. Roger. They recently came back to New World after staying in East Blue and Grand Line most of their lives. As they started to live in this country, they were thrown with unexpected things such as paparazzi on their tales and the fame that they never expected.

REPORTER 1: Recently, we received reports that the three beautiful daughters of Gol D. Roger and Gol D. Rouge will start to live in New World after staying in East Blue and Grand Line for most of their lives.

REPORTER 2: Of course. The last time we had seen them in New World was when they were still teenagers. The twins, Ann and Sab were about 14 years old and the youngest was about 11 years old. Now, they should be around 25 years old and 22 years old respectively.

REPORTER 1: We are very excited to see how Mr. Roger's daughters have grown over the years.

REPORTER 2: Yes. Definitely. If anything, we should expect them to be as gorgeous as their mother, former beauty queen and supermodel, Gol D. Rouge nee Portgas.

REPORTER 1: We hope to see them in a spotlight sooner or later.

Ann raised an eyebrow at the television.

"Why would they care of how we look?" She asked her twin sister, Sab. They are lounging on Ann's bedroom. They just arrived last week. After years of staying in East Blue where they were born and eventually, growing up in Grand Line, they decided to join their parents in New World. After all, they also want to be with their parents.

New World is where the center of fame or more likely the Center of the World is. There are so many famous celebrities here and their parent's businesses are mostly based here though they have branches in Grand Line which the twins helped managed.

In Grand Line, they were not pestered with the fame of their parents. They were not pestered with paparazzi but here in New World, everything is such a big deal.

Last week at the airport, they were bombarded with paparazzi and reporters. Good thing they wore large sun glasses to at least conceal their jet lagged faces.

"We should expect this type of hype." Sab shrugged. Right about now, their parents were also bombarded with offers for interviews, magazine photoshoots and everything celebrities do.

"I know. Oh, now that I think about it, I have to appear in a Awards ceremony tomorrow. I have to represent Dad." Ann sulked but she has no choice since she promised her parents she will be attending. Their dad will have to be somewhere and their mom will be with Ann.

AT THE AWARDS NIGHT:

Ann is hell nervous. Why wouldn't she? This is her first red carpet appearance since coming to New World. She sat with her mom in the limousine. She wore a strapless off white embroidered gown which hugs her curves perfectly. It also shows a bit of her cleavage and there is a slit right about the center of her thighs. She adorned her gown with diamond blue necklace paired with the same set of earrings. Her hair was curled like a princess and she let it flow at her back.

Her mother is as regal as ever. Wearing long sleeved green gown. At her age of 49, she looked like Ann's older sister.

"Shall we?" Her mother asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She grumbled.

"Remember, do not scowl too much. Smile and be yourself."

So the two of them stepped out of the car. Instantly, Ann was almost blinded with the flashes of cameras. Reporters shouted for Ann to look at their cameras.

She tried to smile at them. She had pictures together with her mom and most of the time, she is being asked to do solo picture. After that torture, they went inside the venue.

The awards night did okay. Ann did not go to the stage since her feet is swollen so her mother did it. After the awards night, they have to be in the after party. Ann does not want to go and be bombarded with questions by the people around since most of them kept asking about her and her sisters.

Her mother is in the middle of the conversation and Ann excused herself. She stepped out of the venue of the after party when all of the sudden, she was being chased by reporters and media for a short interview. Well, she won't mind if its just 1 or two reporters, but this is a mob!

She ran for her life. She did not know where she is going but she just need to escape. She was almost cornered in the bathroom area so she decided to enter the first door.

She panted as she held the door for dear life. She looked at the floor and kept muttering curses towards the media.

"Damn them for chasing me!" She said. She failed to notice her surroundings at all. She just woke up from her muttering when she heard the flow of water in the lavatory.

"You looked like you ran a marathon and unfortunately, you ran towards the wrong goal, yoi." Ann blinked for a moment, trying to process the gorgeous man in front of her. He must have been in the Awards night since he wore formal attire. And damn does he looked hot!

Okay, okay. She needs to focus. She is in the bathroom, there is a guy there.

Ann blushed madly as she realized she is in men's bathroom.

"Uh, sorry? Crazy media is really chasing me so - " Ann cut her words when all of the sudden, she heard people outside searching for her. "Shit!"

"She might be inside the women's bathroom. Can you check?"

The door towards the women's bathroom were opened and the one who checked said: "There's no one. She might be in the men's bathroom."

Ann is panicking right now. If these people were to caught her in men's bathroom, she could only guess tomorrow's headlines: Roger's daughter caught in the men's bathroom!

And worse, there is a guy with her! Her dad will throw a fit!

"Shit! You have hide me!" Ann told the stranger and before he can answer anything, she dragged him towards one of the cubicles. Ann tried to gather the helm of her gown so the others won't see it.

The bathroom's door opened.

"We might get in trouble if the management were us snooping in men's bathroom." One voice said.

"We have to get a snoop towards her. An interview!" Ann rolled her eyes out.

"Were they the one chasing you, yoi?" The blond guy asked. Ann looked at his mesmerizing blue eyes and nodded.

"Sorry top drag you into this. I am Ann by the way." Ann whispered.

The blond guy smirked. "Marco." They shook hands while whispering to each other. It is the most cliched and the most unconventional way of meeting someone.

When the voices were gone, Ann sighed a relief.

"Celebrity troubles?" Marco asked.

"You can say that and it is pain in the ass." She said. "Do you think they are gone?" Before Marco can answer, another voice resonated.

"Marco, you there, buddy?" It is Marco's turn to curse.

"Damn, he must not find us here."

"A friend?" Ann asked.

"My brother. And let me tell you, it is also a pain in the ass to meet him in this unconventional and uh, _weird_ situation, yoi." Ann nodded. Of course, they might think that both of them are doing naughty especially they are together in the small cubicle and in men's bathroom.

"How are we supposed to get out?"

"I will go out first then distract him. Then you go, yoi." Ann nodded at Marco's suggestion. It is such a thrill to do this.

And it did not take too long before Ann was out of the men's bathroom. She looked back towards Marco and his brother. His brother's back is turned towards Ann. So when they gaze at each other's eyes, they both nodded at each other. Ann smiled as she waved at the stranger called Marco.

Such a shame they met in such way.

As soon as the woman is out, Marco tried to focus on Thatch. They just attended an Awards Ceremony awarding celebrities, businessmen and politicians. Marco is not supposed to go and attend but his siblings actually forced him to. He just got back from a long business trip from South and North Blue. He's been gone for almost a month.

Good thing he was not bothered by reporters, at least for now.

Meeting the woman called Ann, he felt attracted to her already. She is such a beauty, a rare one at that if it were not because of the way they met and the way she burst inside men's bathroom, he would have asked to get to know her more.

Marco hopes he gets to meet her soon...

Yep, and they met soon after that.

Two days after meeting her, they met again in one of the most unconventional way. As usual, Ann is being chased by paparazzi and she did not pay attention to her surroundings so she ended up slamming towards Marco.

"I'm sorry - Marco!" She immediately recognized him.

"Need help again, yoi?" He teased. And she nodded as she smiled at him. (He loves her smile.)

Marco grabbed her hands as they ran at a random direction. It took them about 10 minutes of running before they outrun the paparazzi.

"You keep being chased by media. you ought to handle that, yoi."

"Oh, believe me, they are pain in the ass! Sorry for always dragging you into this."

"Nah, its alright, yoi. At least, I can help you not to get trapped in men's bathroom."

Ann laughed at it.

"Point taken. I am getting hungry by all the running I have been doing. Do you want to join me? My treat for all the trouble I caused you."

"Of course, yoi." Marco will not let go of this opportunity to get to know her.

So after that first meal, they enjoyed each other's company. Thank god they are both single! Marco is starting to like her and he mustered the courage to ask her on a proper date.

Ann of course agreed to it. They started to get to know each other by talking about their hobbies and their favorites. One date turned into two then into three and each of those dates, they were careful not to get caught by the media.

Funny, how Ann did not disclose about her parentage and so is Marco. They were content to know that both of them are living a life of celebrities and besides, they do not like talking about fame. Rather, they loved talking about anything but that.

On their fourth date, Marco asked Ann if she wanted it to be something steady. He was glad she said yes to him.

On their way to the garage, their hands are intertwined. Before mounting on her sports car, Ann first put her hands around Marco's neck and gave him a kiss. He responded it with passion too.

They got careless and did not notice a camera flashed nearby.

Morning came. Ann was woken by the sound of Luffia shouting while jumping on her bed.

"Ann! Ann! Breakfast! Breakfast!" Ann muttered before getting up and taking a bath. She will be meeting Marco later on for another date.

She saw her parents present with her twin sister and Luffia who is so eager to eat breakfast.

She greeted them good morning before taking in her usual spot. Her mother turned on the TV right in front of them and Ann almost choked on her food.

 _REPORTER: NEWS FLASH FOLKS! One of the most eligible bachelors in town seems to be OUT OF THE MARKET. Ladies, prepare your heart, Marco Newgate seems to be taken. Late last night, he was seen holding hands with her lady, none other than, Gol D. Ann - Roger's eldest daughter._

On the TV, Ann's picture during the Awards Ceremony was displayed and so is Marco.

 _They stepped out of one of the High End restaurants with hands intertwined and they were seen giving each other hugs and kisses. Such a sweet couple we have here. Can't blame Marco and Ann for choosing each other. I would say, they looked perfect and we are all waiting for each of them to confirm this officially. We are in to see a power celebrity couple sooner or later._

They even displayed the photo of them kissing!

Everyone was silent. Ann looked at her dad carefully. Her dad looked tense at what he just witnessed.

"Dad?" Ann called out.

"I am happy for you, Ann! You should invite Marco over. He is such a gentleman and a good catch too!" Rouge beamed, excited to meet her daughter's boyfriend.

Roger twitched.

"Being him over Ann, so I can kill him!" Roger stabbed his egg with his fork.

"No! You are not going to kill Marco! I suggest we should meet Whitebeard and have a talk about this. This is great news!"

"No! No talking! More killing!"

"Shut it! You are not going to harm your daughter's boyfriend, mister! Not if I can help it!" Rouge smacked Roger's head. Roger only grumbled while meakly following his wife's commands. You can see who has the upper hand in this marriage.

"Now, we should meet with Whitebeard and plan your wedding!" Ann only groaned at her mother's words.

Soon, she received a call from Marco. So Ann excused herself.

"Good morning, yoi."

"Good morning too. Great morning news, right?" Ann asked. Marco only groaned.

"Yeah, my siblings are bombarding me about you."

"You're not alone, actually. My dad is ready to kill you while my mom is already dead set on planning our wedding."

"My sister, Izou is like your mom. Oh well, we just have to deal with it, right, yoi?"

"Of course. Are you going to release a statement?" Ann asked.

"Yes, I will be, but no interview for now. Celebrity life sucks like hell. We cannot even enjoy moments like this."

"Yeah, it sucks but we got each other."

"Yes, we do."

===XXX===XXX===XXX===

 **AN: SO... THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER BUT OH WELL. I WILL BE POSTING SAB'S ONE SHOT NEXT.**


End file.
